For many years the microwave industry has been phase matching lengths of microwave transmission lines in order to optimize performance of phase dependent components and systems. The traditional method of physically cutting off or trimming incremental lengths of line was later augmented by "sliding trombone" type devices which eliminated cutting but adversely affected size, weight and reliability. Other common disadvantages of both methods include their lack of high resolution tuning, difficulty of adjustment and connecting interface compatibility.